Ray Dyren
mmm history background appearance and personality powers Natural Vaewolf Bloodline As a Vaewolf, Ray is one of the more skilled participants of this ability, showing a number of abilities and control that no other Vaewolf is able to. Ray has all the standard abilities such as, flight, daywalking, blood consumption, enhanced physical strength, speed, durability, and senses. This also boils down to enhanced instincts. For example, Ray had always loved the idea of being a Vagabond, not knowing that it is in every Vaewolf to want to travel without a permanent home or job. Free to do anything they want whenever they want. As such Ray has all of the natural Vagabond Traits including; bushcraft, travel and wilderness backpacking, dumpster diving, all types of environmental survival, fishing, hunting and all related likes. *'Digestive Assimilation:' Using the vampires ability to absorb souls but taken to a more feral approach due to the beast factor of being a hybrid. Vaewolfs can absorb the energy and matter of anything and everything by eating it. This is done with separate "mouths" that form on the persons hands. The user can then utilize it in various ways. However, the original source of the users own dna themselves is too strong and thus would overwrite the absorption meaning two things. The first is that typically the absorbed powers are only a tenth of strength of the original's. The second is that the absorption is not permanent except in special cases. Such transfers lasted for 100 times longer than the contact time, meaning that if you absorbed energy from some bird or whatever for five seconds thus only gaining its powers for roughly eight minutes. When trained properly enough, the user could grant whatever it absorbed to others through drawing iconic symbols. This is usually done through tattooing images onto others. These tattoos then give whatever power it believes them to bestow. They are not permanent and will fade eventually over time. For organization purpose it is best to categorize the absorption power in different ways.First and foremost is energy in it's bare form. This allows them to restore their own energy and stamina, manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast, stun targets, paralyze them of fear, or manipulate it as a shield, increase your physical strength and speed and even speed up cellular regeneration to increase strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so it is required for a user to absorb more if necessary. If a user absorbs too much the energy will cause them to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen this instability. When absorbing energy, the eyes of the host gain a black dark patch.The second category is are able to absorb and synthesize the mass, properties, and chemical makeup of matter to change the body into a living matter in the shape; the absorbed matter is as durable as the matter used to make it and can enhance their strength and durability. This can be anything gas, liquid, solid, and as previously stated energy sources. This transformation also extends to the clothing and weapons that is currently being worn by the user. If the object is large (e.g., a building), it can absorb sufficient mass to attain the same height. The host also retains intellect and capacity for speech and full physical movement and can reform if body is damaged in any way while in altered form. They will also be able to extend absorbed matter to anything they are touching. They can repair objects composed of the same matter they have absorbed by synthesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. As well as can manipulate whatever substance they are touching by absorbing it and morphing it into any shape or form. After absorbing matter, you can manipulate the atomic structure to grow extensions on their body and shapeshift their limbs into various weapons, tools, and forms at will. This is different from making solid weapons from it's own mass which technically is flesh and bone. And using that will often weaken the user. Of course, the user also gains the weaknesses of the material that has been absorbed.And the third and possibly favorite category is absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, they can use it as nourishment to replenish energy from fatigue, and regenerate what would otherwise be fatal wounds. This can grant them the targets memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings to accommodate the absorbed information. The user only needs to eat a small amount of the living creature to gain these traits. The body will undergo a slight mutation (or none at all, depending on the powers they have absorbed and skill) to accommodate the absorbed abilities. The victim loses those abilities and memories for exactly the amount of time that host possesses them. This absorption usually leaves the victim weakened, and sometimes renders them unconscious. Their powers may also be temporarily weakened or removed. If the user were to eat a moderate amount of the host, it seems to drain their blood/flesh; often turning the targets body into dust. They can gain an entire persons soul if it were to fully eat them. If they do gain access to the soul, they can control the souls and even summon them outside his body. The souls are bound to the host by unbreakable "spirit chains" and can come in two ways, one is similar to a ghoul, mindless and constantly moaning in pain, while the other is the soul manifesting exactly how it was when it was alive, personality, powers, and all. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the worm, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). If the user is hit by a fatal would or dies, he could trade a soul in exchange for his life. The stronger the soul means that when absorbed it will not turn into a ghoul but instead manifest as a personality inside of the users head which can eventually turn them insane. *'Regenaration:' Hybrid's healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a Vampire and Werewolf than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being both Werewolf and Vampire. They can heal minor wounds typically in seconds, and more advanced damage such as broken bones or the loss of a limb in just minutes. The loss of organs take only a few moments later but it can be done. An extremely power vaewolf can even regenerate their head. However the healing ability does take an extreme amount of energy and often leads to the ghoul being paralyzed or into a coma. Ray has shown advanced abilities with the healing factor; being able to focus on one area so that it can heal much faster as well as surpress the abilitly entirely in order to blend in. equipment quotes trivia